Funamusea.com
:For the creator and artist, see Deep-Sea Prisoner. funamusea.com is the name of Deep-Sea Prisoner's personal website. Launched on April 21, 2006, the site is hosted at http://funamusea.com. It was originally at hokannko.web.fc2.com, and was moved to uvoa.web.fc2.com from 2009 to 2011, and then to okegom.web.fc2.com from 2012 to 2014. The site is used as a hub where Deep-Sea Prisoner uploads their creative media, which includes: personal blogs, sketches, comics, artwork, and games. The website itself is divided into seven sections: TOP'', ''About, Stories, Characters, Sunahama, Other, and Shop.'' TOP The page that viewers of the site usually end up on first is the 'TOP' page.http://funamusea.com/ The ''TOP page is where the updates concerning the development of their games, new releases of media, or merchandise. Links to updates are at the bottom and links to the others sections alongside their Twitter, Ci-en and YouTube accounts are to the right. About :Main article: Deep-Sea Prisoner The About section contains some minor details regarding the website itself, a few of Deep-Sea Prisoner's policies, and some details about Deep-Sea Prisoner. Contact information for Deep-Sea Prisoner can also be found, being Deep-Sea Prisoner's email address, Youtube, and Twitter. Stories The Stories sectionhttp://funamusea.com/stories.html contains all of the major stories Deep-Sea Prisoner has created, as well as upcoming stories. Stories in the Stories section are not the only stories Deep-Sea Prisoner has created, as Deep-Sea Prisoner has explored their combined universe in comics located in the Sunahama section, but stories contained within the Stories section each have a dedicated page marked with a small banner. On the first page of the Stories section, from top to bottom the order of stories goes as: * (December, 2012) - The Gray Garden '' * (December, 2013) - ''Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea * (March, 2015) - The Sun's Curse * (July, 2014) - Ice Scream * (August, 2015) - Poison Bugs * (March, 2014) - Obsolete Dream * (April, 2012) - Mogeko Castle * (March, 2017) - Seaside Dispatches Towards the bottom of the page is a list that lists the games in order of release; although, the list does not factor in the release dates of games that have been remastered, such as Mogeko Castle. The second page of the Stories section contains upcoming stories. Once a story has been completed, it is moved to the first page, with the rest of the completed stories. Upcoming stories include: *January, 2015 Carnival Rhythm * January, 2015 General Hashasky's Great Adventure * August, 2015'' The End of the Wonderland'' * January, 2015 The Great Sinner of the Dawn * May, 2015'' The Glorious Sea Kingdom'' * August, 2015'' Deep-Sea Story - The Star-Guided Boy-'' * August, 2016'' Paradise Sunken Into Darkness'' * On the Sea Below the Sea * Tomorrow I Died * Reficul the Devil and Friends * Ivleeching * The Gray Garden (Definitive Edition/HD Remake) As of March 2018, Deep-Sea Prisoner has removed the link containing upcoming stories, but story links themselves can still be accessed. The reason why Deep-Sea Prisoner deleted this link is unknown. Character The Character sectionhttp://funamusea.com/character.html contains all of the official portraits Deep-Sea Prisoner has drawn for their characters. Each character with an official portrait is assigned a character code. Not all characters have been given a character portrait (and in turn a character code); some characters lack official portraits and character codes and some even lack names. Currently, 284 characters have official portraits, with two hidden ones (Mogeko and Moge-ko) that can be discovered by clicking on Nataka Kurokawa's character portrait, then clicking the button that navigates to the previous character portrait. Some characters also have more than one portrait; these portraits can be accessed by navigating to such a character's page, and clicking on the shown portrait, which will link to the alternate portrait. The exception is Lil, who instead has a button to switch between her male and female portraits. Characters with more than one portrait include: * Beniduru * Chlomaki * Elux * Hanten * Kisaragi Alice * Kurotsuno * Licorice * Lil * Malice Bloodless * Met * Olie ': The five points are as follows: Cruelty, Mind, Love, Self-Esteem, and Depression. ]] A few characters also have radar charts, displaying how their personality traits are spread in 5 aspects. Coupled along with the radar charts are HD sprites of the character in question. Above the character's sprite is their character code number(番号) and their name(名前) Characters possessing charts include: * Etihw * Igls Unth * Ivlis * Kcalb * Met * Reficul * Satanick * Shirogane * Siralos * Yosafire Located towards the bottom of the Character section are two icons, one icon depicting Etihw playing with a Kcalb doll, the other depicting Kcalb playing with an Etihw doll. Clicking on the Etihw icon will navigate to a random character portrait, while clicking on the Kcalb icon will navigate to the second ''Character section page. The second page organizes most character portraits into sixteen categories, categories that have been speculated to be species. The categories are denoted only by symbols, and as Deep-Sea Prisoner has released no statements in regards to their meanings, the symbols are up to interpretation by fans. The meanings of some symbols are commonly held to be true, while others are more ambiguous with their meaning. Common interpretations of the symbols include: * Star Symbol - Gods * Crown Symbol - Devils * Moon Symbol - Shinigami (?) * Angel Symbol - Angels * Devil Symbol - Demons * Eye Symbol - Demon/Angel Hybrid (Tenma) * Pumpkin Symbol/Star of David Symbol - Witches/Wizards * Rose Symbol - Vampires * Tengu Mask Symbol - Yōkai * Ghost/Skull Symbol - Undeads * Plant/Spinning Stars Symbol - Food/Object Gijinkas(?) * Animal Symbols - Animals * Humanoid Symbol - Humans Sunahama The Sunahama sectionhttp://funamusea.com/blog/ is where the majority, if not all, of Deep-Sea Prisoner's sketches are posted. In the Sunahama section Deep-Sea Prisoner posts minor blogs, comics, as well as other miscellaneous media. The Sunahama section was heavily changed at 11/19/2018 and now is like a blog, with tags that separate the posts in categories (art, news, ci-en and others) and a date archive that helps searching for specifics posts. The old Sunahama can still be accessed through a link in one of the most earlier posts. The Other section contains the directory for Sunahama Logs. Other The Other sectionhttp://funamusea.com/other.html contains a number of things. Towards the top of the Others section are Deep-Sea Prisoner's highest quality art. In the middle of the section are many links to Deep-Sea Prisoner's media. The Sunahama log directory can be found, numbered from 1 to 86. Four links titled "JUNK" link to pages that contain Deep-Sea Prisoner's rough sketches. Two links titled "gyaku" (reversed, or opposite in Japanese) link to pages that contain Deep-Sea Prisoner's "genderbent" characters, or characters drawn in the style of their opposite gender. Four links titled "neko" links to a page that contains drawings of characters if they were drawn as cats. Other links include links to Deep-Sea Prisoner's pixel sprite art(ドット絵), past website headers(過去のヘッダー), and mini comics(小説). At the bottom of the Other section are links to stickers Deep-Sea Prisoner has designed(販売中), as well as free downloads of some of Deep-Sea Prisoner's media(配布中). Shop The Shop sectionhttp://funamusea.com/shop.html is where Deep-Sea Prisoner displays their merchandise, which can be purchased online. Currently, there are only a few products on sale. Products include: * Three paperback volumes of ''Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea''. * One paperback volume of Deep-Sea Prisoner's manga starring Ivlis and Satanick. * A tapestry of Etihw and Kcalb. * A tapestry of Ivlis, Satanick, and Licorice. * Keychains. Currently Ivlis, Satanick, Licorice, Siralos, Ivlisneko and Sataneko variations are being produced. * Three packs of stickers and a mogeko theme for LINE. Trivia * The website's sections used to be titled in Japanese. Sometime during the spring of 2017, Deep-Sea Prisoner changed the section titles to English. * When navigating the pages contained in the Stories section, certain age-restricted games will prompt you with a warning prior to accessing the page in question. If you agree to the terms provided and claim that you are over the age rating of the page (はい), you will be navigated to the respective story's dedicated page. If you choose the other option (いいえ), which is that you claim you are younger than the game page's recommended age rating, you will be navigated to a mini-game in which you spank a Mogeko with a paddle. References Category:About